


Let Me Help

by BlossomLily



Series: John Wick [3]
Category: John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Keanu Reeves Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, John Wick - Freeform, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, keanu reeves smut, knife fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomLily/pseuds/BlossomLily
Summary: John comes home hurt. You clean him up and take care of him even though he tells you his fine.





	Let Me Help

She sat on the sofa mindlessly flipping through the channels, her thoughts distracting her from the television. She expected John to have come home by now, but he had not shown. His life as the boogeyman always worried her, John was the best assassin and could kill anyone. However, he was only human. He had come home before covered in cuts, bruises, and sometimes bullet wounds. She always patched him up hoping the next time wouldn’t be worse. She shook her thoughts away letting her eyes come back into focus. 

She sighed as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, wrapping her silk robe tighter across her chest. She pulled out a bottle of wine and a wineglass from the cabinet before pouring herself a glass. She leaned against the kitchen island listening to the murmur of the television, she could see the sun was setting causing her stomach to knot. She prayed John would come walking through that door any minute because if not, she wasn’t sure what she would do. 

She gulped down the wine, pouring herself another one as she heard a low rumble in the distance. She ignored it thinking it was the television as she made her way back into the living room. She stood behind the sofa, wine glass in hand, as she turned the television off. She could feel her eyelids had become droopy, her eyes struggling to stay open as she fought against the sleepiness. She made her way over to the foyer sipping on her wine as she did. The pitch blackness outside the windows revealing it was later than she thought. Before she could think about John or lock the front door, a low groan caused her to stop in her tracks. 

The noise happened again causing goosebumps to spread throughout her body. Her heart raced as the front door swung open revealing John. She gasped as he stumbled into the house, her hand slipping from the wine glass she held. The shatter of glass made her jump, the red wine looked like blood as it streamed across the tile floor, but it didn’t faze John. His heavy breathing and low groans distracted her from the broken glass as she quickly rushed over to John. 

As soon as she reached him, he collapsed in her arms. His eyes were tightly closed, his brows furrowed in pain as her eyes wandered over his body. She could see his white dress shirt was particularly red due to the blood he had lost. His face had small cuts on it, the dried stream of blood that had run down his cheek made her gasp. She cupped his face; a growl escaped his lips as he flinched away. She gently pulled on John’s arm pulling him inside so she could close the door. Her eyes fought back tears as she stared at him, her brows knitted in concern. “John?” She questioned as she lowed herself down to him, her hand stroking his greasy black hair. John slowly opened his eyes; they were dim as he glared up at her. “Can you help me get you in the shower?” She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before John could see it. 

John nodded as he struggled to push himself up. She carefully held his waist as she used all her strength to steady him on his feet before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “I can do this.” She mumbled under her breath as she led them down the hallway, the weight of John causing her body to tremble. She could smell the rusty scent of blood as she pushed open the bathroom door relieved, she had made it. “Can you stand on your own for a moment?” Her voice was shaky as she glanced at John from the corner of her eye. “Yes.” His usual gravelly voice was brittle, but she was glad to hear him speak.

She let his arm drop from her shoulder making sure he was stable before she rushed over to the shower turning on the hot water. She took off her silk robe revealing her satin nightgown beneath it as she hurried over to John. He had begun to take off his blazer, his arms struggling to get out of it. “Let me help.” She urged helping him out of the blazer and tossing it to the floor. John weakly thanked her as she unbuttoned his shirt as he worked on undoing his belt. “You wear a lot of clothes.” She remarked, tossing the blood covered shirt to the side. She could see several deep wounds on his chest and the side of his rib. His skin was covered in black and blue bruises, her lips parted in shock. This was the worst beating John had taken in a while.

“I’m fine,” John whispered as he pushed his slacks down. She bit her lip as more tears formed in her eyes. She quickly looked away helping him out of his pants, he sighed grabbing a hold of her shoulder as she led him over to the shower. “You don’t want to take your underwear off?” She questioned in confusion as John shook his head. She shot him an odd look before John stepped into the shower the hot water running over his frame. The blood ran down his figure, pooling at the drain. She stood there for a moment watching John stand under the streaming water, running his fingers through his hair. She grabbed a washcloth pouring soap on it before stepping into the shower instantly soaked by the water. 

Her satin gown clung to her body. She stood in front of John as he examined her, she tenderly began to wash his chest with the cloth. He relaxed his shoulders slumping as she cleaned the dried blood. “What happened?” She mewled glancing up at him as the water washed away the blood revealing the beauty he had. She took one hand placing it on his face, his beard prickling her skin as he cuddled into it. “A knife fight.” He finally muttered as he closed his eyes. He was tired, his body exhausted. She didn’t know what to reply with, so she continued working on cleaning off the wounds John had acquired. 

She finished washing off the remaining blood as the water became lukewarm. John pressed his forehead against hers letting out a low groan. “Thank you.” His gravelly voice soothing, he took her face in his hands gently pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away, “John.” She warned placing her hand on his chest. He ignored her, closing the distance between them. He softly let his lips explore hers, his beard tickling her cheeks. She was unsure of where to put her hands, afraid of hurting him. John moved down her jawline to her neck, leaving soft kisses behind as he traveled down her shoulder. She shivered as he made his way down her arm until he reached her hand. He glanced up at her through his beckoning golden eyes. 

“We shouldn’t. You’re hurt.” She stressed wanting John to rest. She hadn’t seen John this badly hurt in a long time. The last time she did she made him swear he would be more careful. She knew he couldn’t leave this life of killing. He had tried before, and it hadn’t been successful. There was no such thing as leaving and John had explained that to her. “I’m fine,” John alleged as he peered down at her soaked gown, his eyes lustful as his hands snaked down the curves of her body. A soft moan escaped her lips as John’s hands stopped at the hem of the gown, his fingers playing with the silk fabric. 

She turned around turning the water off as it had become cold. She stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel in the process as John observed, his toned muscles glistening in the light from the water on his figure. She dried herself off the best she could as John stepped out leaving a puddle of water where he stood. She hummed to herself as she used the towel to dry his hair. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” John confessed, a lazy smile across his face. “Thank you.” He stumbled on his words unsure what to say, he had never been great at expressing how he felt after he lost everything he had. Moments like this were precious for him because they could be ripped away in a second. 

“You would be fine without me.” She quietly revealed moving the towel down his chest, her eyes brimmed with tears. The stab wounds were lightly bleeding as she put pressure on each one, a tear rolled down her cheek. John stopped her, his hand cupping her cheek, brushing the tear away. “Don’t say that. I need you.” He promised, his eyes comforting her as he leaned in. He brushed his nose against hers, their foreheads touching as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She allowed her lips to touch his, the sweet scent of him buried in her nose as she tried to be careful. 

John sighed into the kiss, his tongue exploring her warm mouth as his hands gripped her ass pulling her up to him. She carefully wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom, a trail of water behind them. She pulled away from his lips as John sat her on the bed, his hands reaching down to the bottom of her nightgown. She bit her lip as John pulled the soaked gown up over her head exposing her. She shivered a little as the cold air nipped at her skin. John pulled down his briefs, his cock sprung up as she grabbed it with both hands. She roughly stroked it, his head falling back as he moaned. Her hands moved up and down his pulsing cock, slowly repeating the action multiple times until he was clinging to her. His body quivering in desire. The tip of his cock was covered in precum. 

John stopped her as she teased the tip of his cock, his breath frantic as she laid down on the bed parting her legs to expose herself to him. He bit his lip as he stroked his cock a few times, low growls escaped his mouth as she touched her clit. The wetness sticking to her fingers as she rubbed her clit gently. “Fuck.” John blurted out as he watched her, she smirked at him begging him to come closer. “I want you.” She groaned running her fingers up her stomach until they were in her mouth tenderly sucking on them. He parted her folds, his finger feeling her swollen clit and her wetness. He cursed as he admired her beautiful body as he licked his finger before moving between her legs. 

John hungrily hovered over her, his cock throbbing as he teased her entrance. “John.” She whined begging him to fuck her. He obeyed slowly sliding his length into her causing her to bite her lip. His pace was gentle as he leaned down pinning her wrists over her head. She closed her eyes as John buried himself into her, his throbbing cock slapping into her. The two of them worked to give each other pleasure. She arched her back pushing her legs apart further, her mouth pursed as John’s deep thrusts excited her. 

“Oh god.” She whimpered as she clenched around John, she could feel him pulsing inside her. John let go of her wrists, his hands gripping her waist as he pumped into her deeper causing her to grip the bed. She cursed under her breath feeling the warm wave radiate throughout her body. “Oh, I’m almost there.” She cooed out, her legs trembling. “I know,” John grunted; he could feel how tight she was around him. She loudly moaned, it echoing as his eyes crinkled shut from pleasure. He couldn’t take it much longer, his body growing tired. 

John nuzzled his forehead against hers, her hands found their way to his back as she dug her nails into his skin. His warm eyes took her in, they were both were intoxicated on bliss. His hot breath on her neck as she felt her body brutally shake, her head spinning as she moaned John’s name. A fire pooled in her lower abdomen as she dissolved into pleasure. Her body went still as the warm liquid ran down her. John slowed his pace, his hands moving to her breasts to cup them. Loud grunt noises flowed from his mouth as he abruptly pulled out cumming on her stomach. 

John huffed steading his breath as she lowed himself down on the bed. She could see he was tired, his eyes closed. She sat up cleaning herself up before slipping into a fresh nightgown. She helped John into some briefs before they settled into bed. She cuddled up to him, rubbing her ass into him. “Don’t you dare,” John warned as he caressed her hair with a smirk. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She dismissed, checking on his wounds to see if they were fine. They had stopped bleeding, small scabs covered them. She sighed willing herself not to think about the event that caused this. John caressed her cheek, “I’m going to be fine.” He reassured her. She nodded nuzzling her face into his chest praying he was right. She didn’t want to lose him. “Shit.” She cursed remembering she had dropped the wineglass in the foyer. “The wineglass?” John asked as she nodded. The wine had probably already stained the tile floor. 

“You can clean it later.” 

She sighed moving closer to John. He was right, she had time to clean it later as well as the mess they made in the bathroom. She just wanted to rest with John then take care of him. “I love you,” John whispered in her ear as she said it back to him. She watched him drift off into sleep, his beautiful face finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for all the John Wick fans who just want John to rest and get better but with some smut. Thanks for reading.


End file.
